Fireworks and Extraterrestrail
by ProwlPony200
Summary: This is suitable for young children because it is just a simple little kiss nothing to ya know...dirty. Enjoy.


**Fireworks and Extraterrestrial**

I had to tell Prowl how I felt but just couldn't. 'Why is it so hard to tell him?' I thought as a loud bang blasted through the sky. It was the 4th of July and the fireworks were amazing. I was sitting beside Prowl. "Wow...that was beutiful" I said as my eye's sparkled and a song came to me. I started to sing as loud as I could.

**_"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_**

**_ Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you"_**

I sang happily not aware that lots of people had gathered around listening to me. I was just to happy singing.

**_ "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the Fourth of July_**

**_ 'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

**_ Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!", You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh"_**

I heard cheering so I sang louder. "Wooooow! ROCK ON WOLF GIRL!" I heard the crowd cheer and yes I was part wolf.

_**"You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane, comes a rainbow**_

_** Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time you know**_

_** You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the Fourth of July"**_

I saw Prowl looking at me with a smile. 'He like's my singing YES!' I thought happily. "Sparkler you have an amazing singing voice" I heard Prowl say softly. 'He likes's my singing HE LIKE'S MY SINGING!' I thought happily.

_**'"Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_** Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh**_

_** Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh**_

I noticed that simon from the X-factor was there and seemed to like my singing.

_** "'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_** Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe**_

_** Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"**_

"Miss I thought I was only coming here to watch firework's not to hear the best voice ever" Simon said and I smiled. "I was just actaully trying to impress someone" I said looking at Prowl. "And ghess what he is impressed" Prowl said with a smile and I blushed. For an ailen robot Prowl is very handsome. Ailen that's it. I started to sing again.

_**"You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing**_

_**They say be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you**_

_**You're from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**_

_**You're so supersonic Wanna feel your power Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes [- From: .net -] And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**_

_**This is transcendental On another level Boy, you're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wavelength And be there when you vibrate For you I'll risk it all**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be your victim Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial"**_

I stopped and felt a pair of lips on my. Prowl was kissing me. The song was very fitting. "I love you Sparkler" He whispered in my ear. "I love you too Prowl!" I said happily and jumped into his arms hugging him. That was the best day of my life. My tail was wagging rapidly as we kissed again.

**To be continued...**


End file.
